


Danganronpa: The Final Chapter

by ThatOneChildeSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChildeSimp/pseuds/ThatOneChildeSimp
Summary: Aya Sunhii always wanted to stand out and feel special. Being in a family of fifteen, she never really had a light of her own. Always having to share hers and be forgotten. Neglected everyday for her entire life. Until she was accepted into a newly opened school called: "Hope's Peak Academy". The school for gifted students. After being accepted, Aya was ecstatic. She could finally feel special. Entering her school to start a new life....But two little robotic animals had a different idea in stored for her.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Living in a large family isn’t always lovely. You may think that there is constant love and affection. But that is not always the case. I sat back as I watched my twelve siblings get treated the same. We did all look the same after all. I didn’t feel special in this large family. I didn’t shine like a star in the night sky. I felt like a meer dust in a dirty room. You don’t care that much to even notice. It was too late to even help it. I was usually forced to study as I watched my other siblings… Well bond I guess. Was it really bonding? I don’t know that for sure. When I was one of the few people to be chosen for this school for gifted students I was ecstatic.

I can finally feel special.

...

I was waiting at the entrance of Hope’s Peak Academy. I adjust my glasses. Wiping them clean, then placing them back on my face. Strange… I thought there would be more people outside. Are they already inside? Impossible the gates are shut tight. Right? I thought to myself. Quickly pacing to the gates. Grabbing the handles of the gates as I pull. The gates open. “Oh! Hehe… They are open! Oopsies,” I quickly dust off any dirt or anything else that may have gotten on my clothes. Holding a breath in as I walked inside Hope's Peak Academy.  
As soon as I stepped inside the school I took out my schedule. “Hm…” I ponder. In the main hallway there is a huge clock. The clock was a rosy quartz pink. Not really matching the grey and slightly blue walls. The clock read seven-thirty AM. “Ah.” So I have thirty minutes left until the entrance ceremony. I walked down the hallway, the sounds of my footsteps filled the hallways. Just as I was going to turn around since I had reached a dead end, there was a figure in front of me. I wasn’t able to make out their face before my vision suddenly got dark.  
I soon woke up in an enormous room. My eyes half lidded. The buzzing of the light is the only sound in the room. Getting up from my bed, I soon realize how far away my bed is from the ground. The room is a deep depth. I look over and see a ladder. Climbing down. Until I reached normal ground.  
“Whew! I almost fell.” I said to myself. Looking around once more. Under the bed there’s a desk. In the wall there’s a mirror. An odd place for a mirror… On the chair near the desk is pink clothing. A post-it note on the folded clothing.  
Hope you enjoy~  
“What an odd note… With an even weirder handwriting and message. Hm…” I picked up the post-it note. Neatly folding it. I have a feeling that I will need that later. I pick up the clothing. The clothes are a pretty pastel pink uniform. With a plaid bow and skirt. Paired with white-ish stockings and red with a hint of brown shoes. “Ooo! It matches my aesthetic and style!” I happily cheer.  
Looking at the mirror. The pink, thin sweater I was wearing before is gone. Only left in my checkered pink and white dress. “I might as well change. Whoever carried me here was kind enough to give me fresh clothes.” 

After I changed, I walked back to the desk. Looking at the mirror. A strand of hair sticks up from the top of my head. “Huh?” Leaning forward, my eyebrows furrowed. My deep ocean blue eyes are filled with annoyance. Trying to pat down the hair. But it would only keep coming back up. “How annoying! Well let me put my hair into a bun then.” I pull my brown hair back into a bun. Getting a hair tie and tying my hair into a bun. But whatever I did nothing seemed to work. The hair kept sticking up.  
“Ugh. Guess I will have to deal with it.” I sigh. My gaze focuses on the rest of my room. The same clock in the hallway is in my room. Tick… Tick… Tick… I feel a cold shudder sweep across my body. A clock, huh? Such a simple thing made me feel uneasy. I finally look over at the exit of the room. I should probably get out of here, right? I still need to go to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony. I walk over to the door and open it. Walking down the hallway. Beginning my new story in this wonderful school.  
I soon reached the auditorium. There are a handful of students sitting down in some seats. The energy that radiated from each student sends shivers down my spine. Each aura… It was intoxicating. Almost like a drug. If I keep staring for too long I might have gotten addicted. When I walked over to a seat I was greeted by a girl with pastel purple hair in ponytails. Wearing a pink shirt that was under black overalls that looked like a dress. She has one light purple eye and one light pink eye. She looked round to be five-foot four.  
“Hi!” The girl says eagerly. Scooting over to me. “You just walked in, yes?” The girl asks. Tilting her head, leaning towards me. I place my hand on her face and gently push her back.  
“Yeah, I did. I’m Aya Sunhii, the Ultimate Journalist.” I smiled warmly at the girl. She looked displeased when I pushed her away. “Well, who are you?” I asked the purple haired girl. The girl takes out a lollipop, plopping it into her mouth.  
“Well… I’m Amairi, the Ultimate Clown.” Amairi takes out the stick of the lollipop and points it at me. “So you’re one of those weirdos that just writes?”  
Weirdos? I sink into my seat. “I am not a weirdo. Doing news work is an extremely difficult task. You’re the weirdo for not even saying your last name in an introduction. What am I supposed to call you?”  
Amairi flicks the lollipop stick away. She then places her hands on her lap. Leaning towards me again. Her eyes widening. “I don’t have a last name. Matter of fact I can’t even remember it.” Her voice was stern, calm yet frightening. I couldn’t help but shiver a tiny bit.  
I can’t tell if that’s a lie or… I clear my throat. “I think that’s enough for introductions. I want to meet everyone else, so goodbye, Amairi.” I get up from my seat. Being careful not to step on the stick she flicked. As I walked out of the area I heard a small noise but didn’t bother to look back at her.

As I was looking around to see who I should introduce to next, I felt hands crawl up my body, stopping at my lower chest.  
“Hellloooooo theeeere!” A man’s voice calls out from behind me. I immediately turn around and push him away. The boy is tall. Around five-foot nine. His hair is messy. Showing he didn’t comb it at all. His hair is a very, very light shade of pink. Can easily be mistaken of white if you don’t pay close attention. His eyes are big and wide, a soft shade of pink. He has heart-shaped earrings matched with his red knitted sweater that has heart shaped patterns all over it.  
“Haha, you’re short.” The boy wraps his arms around me again and picks me up. “You’re like a doll, woahhh! Oh. My. Gawd. You could be my sex doll-”  
“WHAT!?” I cut him off. My face goes red. He must’ve seen my discomfort. With that being said, he lets go of me and gently places me down on the floor. “What the hell?” I take a few steps away from him. He smiles nervously. Not going to lie, the smile was pretty cute. No, weird? I don’t know. What I do know he is a total pervert.  
“Sorry… You’re just so- pretty! And so small, hehe. Your proportions are... Anyway! I should do my introduction or whatever it’s called. Right?” The light pink haired boy asks. I look at him and nod slowly. “Alrighty then!” He clears his throat as he bows. “Azura Akane is the name m'lady. I have the title of the Ultimate Matchmaker!”  
“More like the Ultimate Weirdo.” I sigh. Azura places his index finger on his lower lip as he leans in. He smiles as he sticks out his tongue and makes the annoying sound that usually comes along when children make that silly gesture.  
“I am no weirdo! I am just eccentric~!” Azura crosses his arms as he slowly starts kicking his left leg, gently. Wow he is a squirmer. I thought.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sure you are. Are we done now?” I ask.  
Azura frowns. “Ya, I guess. Now shoo! Shoo! I have other people who are DYING to know me. So, see you later girlie!” And just like that Azura happily skips away. 

As I was fixing my glasses, a girl with long bubblegum pink hair walked up to me. Bangs covering her forehead. She has a beautiful shade of blue as her eye color. On her head is a white headband. The clothing she was wearing was so… cute. A white short sleeved shirt with a pink, thinly strapped dress on-top of it. A wide, lovingly smile on her face.  
“Hello..!” The girl waves. Stopping right in front of me. Giving me a few inches of personal space. Unlike the last guy. I thought. The girl lowers her arms until it rests at her knees. Her hands folded. “Wow… You are so pretty, I love your clothes. ...Where did you buy them?” The girl asks. She is quite shy. Her pauses indicate that. The smile on her face doesn’t fade even though her shy demeanor is beckoning to stutter.  
I force myself not to burst into tears for how kind she is. “Thank you! Your clothes are lovely as well. About the buy them part…” I pause. “I actually didn’t buy them surprisingly. They were just left in my room. The person who carried me there after I fainted must have brought the clothes for me.”  
The girl’s eyes widen. A shock of disbelief splashes onto her face like a wave. And like a wave, it calms down. The expression fading away.  
“Really? You too?” The girl asks.  
“Me… Too?” I ask, bewildered at the response.  
“I’ve asked everyone where they got their clothes because I have been feeling something… Everyone else has passed out once they have entered the school. They were filled with a… panic-stricken fear. Everyone isn’t like this now, thankfully. You see the two guys over there?” The girl points over to two boys.  
One was significantly taller than the other. My gaze couldn’t help but look over at the taller one. There was some aura that was coming off him. My eyes drift over to the smaller boy. Now that I realize… Their clothing is different than everyone else in this room. More… Stylish? No, random.  
The taller male was probably around six-foot-one. He was wearing a tinted black helmet. You can’t see his face at all. Wearing a bright yellow jacket with the number 99 on the left shoulder. An upside down black triangle right below the number. A black strap across his torso that is attached to a bright yellow bag. On his elbows are chains barely hanging on. As well as the bottom of his jacket. He is wearing black pants with yellow stripes on the sides. Lastly, paired with snow white shoes.  
The shorter male was probably around… Five-foot-five. His face was visible unlike the other person. His hair is a light shade of brown. Looks like milk chocolate. His hair is curly. Almost replicating springs. His eyes are big and wide. A light shade of brown. Looks almost pastel if that is even possible. His skin is a creamy shade of tan. His face sprinkled with freckles. Just by judging from his outfit he looks like an inventor of some sorts. He is wearing a black hat with dark brown goggles. Instead of glass, they are replaced with clocks. One socket sprung out while the other is ticking. He is wearing a dark brown unbuttoned leather-suit with grey knee-high boots. A white vest underneath the suit. Lastly paired with straps of leather all over his arms and torso.  
The pink haired girl chuckles. “You can talk to them after I introduce myself. I am Asami Hanako. The Ultimate Poet. It is a pleasure meeting you… er..”  
“Oh! My name is Aya Sunhii.” I smile at the girl. I hope me and her can become friends. Asami finishes her introduction, waving goodbye as she approaches Amairi. I look over at the two boys. I was intrigued by them. Gathering my courage, I walk over.

The short boy looks over at me. A wave of discomfort washes over him. Did I make him uncomfortable..? I ask myself. “Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? My bad. I didn’t mean to! I can go.” I assure him. I really did have good intentions. I didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable at all. By any means necessarily.  
A sigh escapes the taller male. A large intake of annoyance and aggression in this single sigh alone sends a shiver down my spine. “He… Is like this. I have been trying to start a conversation with him for the past thirty minutes I have been talking to him, but he won’t stop fucking stuttering and flinching.”  
“Oh, is that so?” My gaze goes back to the brown haired boy. He looks as if he was about to cry. I reach my hand out for him to shake it. He looks at my hand and looks confused. “It is a hand shake.” I say. He grabs my hand and hesitantly shakes it.  
“S-Sorry… Ohashi Kemasa… U-Ultimate Crafts-Men. I-I hope you can deal w-with me…” Ohashi nervously smiles. Before quickly turning away to adjust his goggles.  
“Don’t say that you are talking badly about yourself.” I say. The guy in the helmet snickers.  
“Well since we are doing introductions… My name is Rani Yamada. I am the ultimate Motorcyclist.” Rani yawns under his helmet.  
A strange feeling overwhelms me. I can’t see his facial expression but I can tell that he is… Lying? “That’s a lie. What is your real name or talent?” I ask. My arms fall to my side.  
“Lie? Oh my bad. I always sound like I am lying. For personal reasons you can say. Trauma I mean…” Rani rubs his other arm. Clearly looking uncomfortable. A wave of regret splashes all over my body.  
“O-Oh! I am so sorry I didn’t know..!” I immediately apologize. But my suspicion still remains there. Not going any time soon. I introduce myself. Before Rani and Ohashi leave. Seeing a group of students, I walk over.

As I was walking over, an arm grabs me and pulls me to the side. I turn around to see a girl with very light blonde hair. Like Azura, it can easily be mistaken as white. Her hair is in twin pigtails. She has freckles on her face like Ohashi. Her skin tone is pale. Her eyes are an ocean blue color. She is wearing a pink dress with white sleeves paired with a black bow on her chest, white button down the dress. She is wearing thigh-high white stockings. Lastly with pink heels. She looks so… Delicate.  
Next to her was another girl with long orange-ish hair. Bright green eyes with long eyelashes. The twinkle in her eyes is so dull yet bright in a way. She is wearing a black beanie. A black, short sleeved with black and white striped sleeves underneath. Black, ripped jeans with a black and white belt on her stomach. A chain dangling from the said belt. Finally with checkered vans.  
“Um… Hi?” I ask. They were both silent. Oh! They are probably waiting for my introduction. “My name is Aya Sunhii. The Ultimate Journalist. I hope we can all get along and be friends!” I smile happily. The pigtailed one then finally speaks.  
“I am..” There is a hint of disgust in her voice when she begins to say her name. “Moya Suzuki.” Her tone then completely changes into a more dead inside tone. “The Ultimate Meteorologist. You can go now.” She motions for the orange haired girl to go now.  
“Oh! Okay. Um..” It’s a guy!? My eyes widen. He looks so feminine. With his long hair, feminine eyes and body structure. Wow he has nice hips. “I am Takarui Hirosuke. The Ultimate Spirit Communicator.” Spirit Communicator? Wait… Meteorologist?  
“Nice to meet you Takarui and Mo-” I was cut off by the girl. She shakes her head as she begins to speak.  
“Call me Suzuki. Sorry but er… My first name doesn’t bring back good memories.” She nervously laughs as she scratches the back of her neck. Wow, an emotion was unlocked from her!  
“Sorry Suzuki. You said you’re a Meteorologist. Those are people who study meteors right?” I ask. My eyes sparkle with interest as I lean in. In the corner of my eye, I see Takarui look at the floor. He seemed so sad as he walked away.  
Suzuki sighs. As if she was asked this question a million times. Although this may be true. Hoping I didn’t say anything wrong, I chuckled. “I study the weather, not meteors. Why does everyone get that wrong..? Don’t people watch the news?” Suzuki groans.  
Me and her start talking. Suzuki talked about the weather. Saying how it was nice and sunny this morning. I make a joke about my last name. She didn’t appear to laugh. How awkward… I was about to ask her a question until…  
“Is that a pretty girl I see!?” A familiar voice calls out. Oh god. It’s Azura. He ran over. Immediately thinking he was talking to me, I groaned. Looking over at him. Only to realize he was running towards Suzuki.  
“Nice titties! Gimme gimme-” Azura wraps his arms and legs around Suzuki. Clinging onto him. It was a bit odd. Since he is significantly taller than her.  
“NO! Oh my god… I am going to kill him. I’m so sorry Aya maybe later?” Suzuki says as she begins to walk off. Not even giving me a chance to say goodbye.  
What… An odd encounter. I thought to myself. Looking around to see where Takarui went. But behold my sight, he was nowhere to be seen. 

My gaze goes back to the group I was originally going to go to. So I gather my courage, adjust my glasses and walk over. There has to be a handful of students. There has to be at least five people here. I make my way over and wave at everyone. Some of them were kind enough to wave back.  
There was a man around five-foot eleven. Woah he’s huge. I thought. You can tell this is a man because he took off his blue, twin-tailed wig to try and clean it. He has blue eyes. He appears to be wearing a black tank-top with ruffles near the bottom. A short-ish black skirt, black tights and thigh length laced up platform boots. From the looks of it he appears to be a crossdresser. Or maybe a cosplayer?  
“Hi! My name is Mozuno Urarime! It is nice meeting you Aya!” Mozuno smiles. Grabbing my hand and shaking it. He is quite loud. But with a very carefree demeanor. How did he know my name? I am sure I haven’t talked to him before. I am even more sure I didn’t even look at him. So how does he know my name? It appears that he has read my mind and backs away.  
“I overheard you talking to Amairi. Ultimate Journalist right? That’s cool! I am the Ultimate Crossdresser. Hence the wig. It will be a pleasure to get to know you, Aya.” Mozuno smiled at me. He seems friendly and carefree. I hope we do become friends. He seems like a good person so I will trust my gut for now.  
Me and Mozuno talked for a tiny bit before he walked off to talk to others. I look over to see a boy with neat, dark purple hair with purple eyes. He wore a navy blue top and an unbuttoned chequered shirt over it. Paired with black ripped jeans with roses over. His skin is pale but oddly alluring in a way. He appears to wear bracelets and a necklace with a locket. The boy’s glare ends up at my direction as he ends up walking towards me. He appeared to be much taller when I was staring but he is the same height as me. Five-foot three.  
“Hey. So we are doing introductions… Right? Well then. My name is Casumaru Tark. The Ultimate Seamster. You are?” Casumaru looks at my uniform. Appears to be kind of impressed. Was it my style? Wait no he is a Seamster. He is probably impressed by the fabric and material that has been used. Makes sense I guess. What a weirdo though. Looking at my outfit. Please don’t tell me he is a pervert and a sex offender like Azura.  
“Kidding. You don’t have to tell me your name and talent I already heard from Mozuno. Journalist, huh? What do you write?” He asks. Man he talks a lot. Kind of getting on my nerves. Why does he want to know so much about me? With a ticked off attitude, I reply as nicely as I could.  
“Journalism and stuff like that. Reports on the news, interviews, notes, you know?” I say with a smile on my face. Casumaru did not look pleased. He shrugs as he walks away without a word. Rude much. Like mister feminine-talent I shrug as my gaze goes onto another person.  
The remaining students in this group are girls. What a relief. I walk over to the three of them. 

“And then I was like… WOAH! It was so, so fun! I wish you could’ve seen it!” A high pitched girl chants in a sing-song voice. Her hair is half-up half-down. Her hair a light blonde. Not as light as Suzuki’s though. The girl’s eyes are wide and big. Her eyes a light pink shade. Her color scheme just screams color. Her hair has highlights of pastel pink and blue. The ties that are holding up the small pony tails in her hair appear to be peppermints. Around her neck appears to be soft, fluffy cotton. Her clothes appear to be extremely comfortable. A white shirt with peppermint button down her chest. On her arms are stripes of pastel rainbow. Paired with a light blue skirt with cotton underneath so you can’t see anything. Even if you wanted to or try to.  
The girl next to her appears to be a bit taller. Standing around five-foot seven inches. So that means the blonde must be five-foot five. The taller girl has short brown hair. Stopping right underneath her chin. Her eyes sharp and narrow. The death glare of a tainting orange. Her skin is peach yet creamy. Her clothes are unfortunately very simple and tacky. A black tank-top with shorts and black shoes. Although her boring introduction to fashion, her body structure is well… Beautiful. Her chest nice and- Aya what are you doing…  
To the far right are another set of girls. A very short girl. Dressed as a mime. Her hair black and short. Shorter than the brown haired one. Her eyes don’t tell much but are they beautiful. One is black while the other is white. The mime looking girl appears to be four-foot eleven. On her head is a black beret. Her skin color is the definition of pure white. She looks so delicate. As if she were a snowflake. Next to her is yet another female.  
Appearing to be the height of five-foot seven like the other one. Her style is unique to me. Her hair short with two buns on the side. A beautiful shade of red. Almost looks like orange in a way. Perhaps it is my eyes playing with me. She is wearing a denim jacket with a cropped spaghetti strap tank top. Paired with those black very long, yet stylish, disco pants, and some beige high heel boots. Her accessories consist of: heart sunglasses, a black nose ring, cigarette earrings, a chain necklace with two other silver necklaces, and neon bracelets on her wrists. Her eyes are a bit narrow with an aquamarine blue.  
I walk over to the girls. 

“New person! New person!” The pastel fanatic girl chants. Her attitude is very cheerful yet childlike.  
“...Calm down.” The plain jane says in response. Her voice is dead and monotone. Not hinting emotion at all. As if all life has been drained out of her.  
“We already heard your names with others. Well I did at least. Name is Aya Sunhii. Journalist or whatever. Hey, can you write me a ticket? I need to feel at ease again!” The aesthetically pleasing girl laughs. Her tone relaxed and laid back in a way.  
I laugh with her. Looking at the mime looking gal. She perks her head up and starts making gestures with her hands. Appearing to say hello. She starts spelling her name out with the gestures.  
“Mimi… Minami?” I ask. Sounding confused. Her motions are smooth and fluent. Yet fast. So it was a bit confusing and hard to understand her. “Let me guess. Ultimate Mime?” Mimi’s eyes lit up. Nodding rapidly.  
That is a relief. I would’ve been pretty embarrassed if I got her talent wrong although it is pretty obvious. I look over at the red haired lady. She was adjusting her heart shaped glasses. She seems a bit more mature so I reach my hand out for her to shake it. The girl notices this and shakes my hand.  
“Lena Merandez. The Ultimate Drug Dealer. If you ever want something to ease your mind, you can come to me. My stuff is a reasonable price so don’t be scared to come get me. I will most likely be in the headmasters office for handling drugs.” Lena laughs at her joke. I couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be funny or not. But I play along. Laughing with her.  
“But for real though. I’m not kidding if you do want some stuff I am willing to sell you them.” Lena says. Her voice sounding serious and yet relaxed again. Of course this was reasonable for the Ultimate Drug Dealer. What a dark talent. I wonder how she discovered this. Well it is not my position to dig in.  
Lena already knows my name so it would be pointless to do my introduction. My attention goes towards the blonde haired girl.  
“Eeee! She’s looking at me! Hiruna look! She is looking at me!” The girl tugs at the brown haired girl's arm. Her name is Hiruna. What is her last name? “Oh yeah. Her name is Hiruna Mayoko! She is the Ultimate Survivor also called the Ultimate Boys Scout. Although the Ultimate Survivor is much more cooler sounding. Did ya know Hiruna can survive in the wilderness for weeks on end with nothing but a pocket knife?”  
Hiruna looks at the girl. She looks emotionless yet annoyed. How is that possible?  
“Ayazuki that’s enough now.” Hiruna states. Resting her hand on the girls shoulder.  
Ayazuki, the blonde, looks over at Hiruna and nods her head. Her hand resting on the cotton scarf as she smiles. Her other hand raised in the air. Doing a peace-sign.  
“I am Ayazuki Kiomi! The Ultimate Candy-Maker. I own the trending candy-shop in Japan at the moment.” My eyes lit up as Ayazuki spoke. CANDY!? The girl appears to have noticed my enthusiasm and smiled. “Do you want some candy? I have a few on me right now! I gave all my lollipops to Amari. If you like those, i’ll make you more later!” Ayazuki dug inside her pockets and took out a small bag filled with candy.  
I can practically feel the drool dripping down my face. As Ayazuki was going through the bag, I noticed she has relatively long nails with pink and white nail polish. She takes out a few pieces of candy and hands it to me. I grab them quickly. They’re airheads!! My favorite. I quickly pop them into my mouth.  
My eyes shot open. They’re so good! What the hell are in these? They’re so… Addicting! I want more… I opened my eyes. Turns out I had them closed when I was savoring the candy. Only to get greeted that the small group is gone. They left so quickly… or was I silent for a long time? Huh…

I was currently trying to see if there was anyone else I haven’t talked to yet. Until I saw a guy sitting by himself on the floor. He looked so lonely. Psh. Loner. I snickered. Well I shouldn’t be talking really. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.  
He looked over at me and smiled. Giving a slight wave as he scoots away from me a bit. “Hello. We are doing introductions, yeah? Well umm… Lets see… I’m not really interesting. My talent isn’t even interesting or special. Unlike everyone else's here.” The boy sighs.  
His hair is pure white. His hair is a mess with sections of it poking out. His eyes were small and narrow. His eyes a deep shade of red. His skin was pale with an olive tint. His voice was harsh and rough. His outfit was boring and didn’t really stand out. Just a brown light brown turtle-neck sweater with a black jacket on top. He wore jeans that were cuffed on the ends. Paired with baby-blue shoes.  
“Sorry I am talking badly about myself again. But anyways, my name is Kaori Yoobu. My name is even boring too. Kaori is a common name and I was cursed with it. Haha… Sorry again. Let us see… My talent is boring too, like I've said. Ultimate Misfortune. If you want to dumb it down just call me the Ultimate Unlucky Student. Though Misfortune is the proper term-” Kaori was cut off by him accidentally biting his tongue. He curses as he covers his mouth with his hand.  
“Shit. Sorry, sorry. My language is um… Yeah. What is your name?” Kaori asks. I don’t like this guy already. He seems way too friendly…  
I forced a smile as I gave my introduction to him. He had a shy smile as I spoke.  
“Ultimate Journalist? That’s so cool! When I was younger I-” Kaori was cut off by an announcement going off. Kaori heavily sighed.

“Ahem! Testing, testing! One, two, three! Oh it works. Anyways! May all the Ultimate Students please sit down!” 

What an odd… Tone of voice. The announcer's voice was way too high pitched. I got up and walked over to the middle of the gym and sat down. I heard everyone suddenly get quiet and sit down. Amari sat down next to me as we looked up at the stage of the gym. We all sat in complete silence. This has gone on for a few minutes. Until…  
Music began to play from the speakers. My attention went towards the speakers. Then there was a sudden creek…  
“AH!” Someone screamed. It was Asami.  
I looked at what she was yelling at. My eyes widened at what I was seeing right in front of me. There was… A bear. Black and white. One eye was red with an unidentified shape as an eye. What… Is that? I asked myself.  
“Yeesh! That is no way to greet your principal! You are supposed to say ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’! Not a scream! Puhuhu… Well you all are teenagers. It is no surprise you would be screaming~” The bear spoke. In a rather happy tone as it’s arms rose in the air. He was walking on the stage before jumping down.  
“Who invited this furry?” Azura laughed. “I didn’t know we were at a… Furry con!”  
“Furry? I am not a furry! I am Monokuma! Call me a furry and I will stuff you into a fursuit!” The bear called Monokuma shouts. Azura screams at the mention of a fursuit.  
“M-Monokuma…?” Ohashi stuttered. His voice filled with fear. He sounded like he was about to cry any second now.  
I looked at everyone else. Most of everyone looked confused, terrified, and shocked. A very few looked bored or unfazed. But thanks to the tension in the air, we all had this feeling… A bear as a principal… We all knew this isn’t a normal school.  
“You’re our principal?” Suzuki asked. Her voice sounded so sleepy. As if she was about to fall asleep right now.  
“You betcha! I bet you all think you aren’t in a school right now but… You are at Hope’s Peak Academy! No doubt about it.” Monokuma snickered. “Now enough chit-chat. I have things to announce! Hey, Monomon! Come out now.” Monokuma placed his hand inside the boards of the gym.  
He lifted up a board and another animal jumped out. This time it was a monkey. Half white and have brown. They had ears and a tail. A skirt on their bottom half despite not wearing a shirt.  
“Hello! Ah- Monokuma do I really have to wear this skirt? I’m a boy. Last time you made me wear a bikini. I hated it very much!” The monkey called Monomon complained.  
Everyone fell silent. Two talking animals…?  
“Do I care? Of course not! Now tell the students here why they are captured and what they have to do to escape!” Monokuma ordered. Lifting his hand up in the air as if he was about to hit the monkey.  
Monomon screamed as he scrambled to get prepared. He reached behind him as he… Took out paper out of thin air! “O-Okay! Um… Welcome students! You are in Hope’s Peak Academy! You all are in for a time of your life..! You will be staying here for the rest of your life. If you haven’t noticed… There are zero windows in this facility! If you manage to find the entrance of this building, it's closed. You can hit it, pull, even try to melt it! But it is not opening anytime soon.”  
The air in the gym felt heavy. As if someone placed weights all over our shoulders. I can feel my face turning pale. Is… This true? I don’t remember seeing any windows when I was walking to the gym…  
Asami started screaming. This caused a chain reaction. Ohashi, Suzuki, Ayazuki, and many others started screaming in sheer horror. But this wasn’t nothing compared to what they had to say to us next…  
“The only way to escape is…” Monomon was cut off by Monokuma.  
“This is my favorite part! Puhuhu~ The only way to escape is to kill each other! And get away with it of course. Oh, where did I hear this before?” Monokuma laughed.  
I can feel my heart dropping to the bottom of my stomach. This… This can’t be true. Right? I refuse to believe it!!  
“WHAT!?” Someone shouted.  
“That is some bullshit!” Another shouted as well.  
Monokuma snickered as Monomon sighs. He shrugged as he sits down on the floor.  
“Believe what you want to believe but… I’m not joking. I am being dead serious! Let’s see… Oh I know what will make you kiddos believe me! Do you guys even remember your life before coming here? Not to mention… Do you guys remember what happened before you guys woke up in your rooms?” Monokuma laughs as he stared at all of our reactions.  
...That’s… I wanted to debunk Monokuma’s bluff. So I closed my eyes and tried to remember my life before attending here. I could feel my soul leave my body as I couldn’t remember anything. What I did remember is passing out before I woke up in my room.  
“Huh… Would you look at that. I can’t remember anything.” Amari said. Sounding unamazed and calm.  
“Yep! I am not lying! I know I am a super evil despair bear but I would never lie at all! Now I think it’s time to take our leave. Monomon! Release the gas!” Monokuma pointed towards the monkey.  
“Wa-Wait! Gas!?” I managed to shout out before my vision went dark. The last thing I could remember is… The heavy feeling of despair that corrupted my body like some plague. 

Prologue end.


	2. Chapter one. Despair Lives On!

Chapter one. Despair Lives On!

Shit. I thought. Something felt heavy on my shoulders. Was it an emotion? Was it... Anything? I felt so tired. So drowsy. When I eventually woke up, I saw that I was in my room once more. As I got off my bed, I started to go down the ladder.

Just as I reached the floor, I got greeted by a voice.

"Hello!" It was Monomon. A sheer amount of horror spiked through-out me as I screamed. Monomon covers his monkey ears and falls down onto the floor, groaning. "Hey, hey, hey! Please stop screaming! Um..." Monomon got up and tried to sit down. Odd because he has rather short feet and was small.

"What do you want!? First you kidnapped me- no a lot of people and now you want us to kill each other!? Hell no, I am not buying that! Let us out this isn't funny anymore!" I shouted at the monkey.

Monomon placed his hands together as he looked down at the floor. "I was just going to give you your hand book... So here." Monomon took a phone-looking device from behind him and handed it to me. I hesitated as I finally grabbed it. Monomon looks like he smiled before speaking once more. "Monokuma told me to tell students to read through the rules and stuff... You can check others' report cards if you go down. More things will be added as this killing game goes on..!"

Killing game. What a sick joke. I hate this monkey more now. Especially that bear. I look down at the handbook and turn it on.

"Well have fun reading! And please don't break your handbook. These are really hard to remake so we only have one copy. A...Anyway! Bye!" And just like that. Monomon vanishes beneath the floorboards.

"Ugh." I groaned as I began to open the rules section. It all seemed pretty normal at first.

Rule #1

Students are prohibited from leaving the school building. If a student somehow manages to leave then they will be punished.

Rule #2:

Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas of the school are off-limits until nighttime is over.

Rule #3:

Sleeping anywhere outside of the dormitory is strictly unacceptable. It will be counted as sleeping in class and you will be punished. Unless, students have a condition.

Rule #4:

With some restrictions, you are free to wonder around the school as much as you'd like.

Rule #5:

Violence against any of the Mono-bots is unacceptable. This also counts to the cameras.

There's cameras? I look around the room. Until a camera spots my eye in the corner of the room. Ah. There it is. I sigh. So I guess someone or something is watching our every move.

I look back down at my handbook. This is when things made me uneasy. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw the rules.

Rule #6:

Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate and is free to leave. Unless they get discovered.

Rule #7:

Once a murder takes place, a class trial will commence. All students are required to attend these trials unless you want to be punished.

Rule #8:

If the blackened is discovered, they alone will face punishment. If the blackened is not discovered then everyone besides the blackened will be punished.

Rule #9:

If your hand-book is given to another student for more than 24 hours, your handbook will self-destruct.

Rule #10:

Students are only allowed to kill up to a total of two victims.

Rule #11:

Attempting to break into any rooms besides other students is unacceptable.

Rule #12:

If a body is not discovered for a total of a week, then the blackened will automatically graduate.

More rules will be added if necessarily.

So... They're really serious about this... Huh? I sigh. The feeling of hopelessness takes over my body. Killing another person. That's sick. I quickly looked around my room once more. Yep, there's zero windows. But there is a door to leave the room. As I walked towards the door as I put my handbook in my pocket, I saw a map of the school building that was tapped on the door.

I grabbed the map. It showed all the rooms. On top of the paper it read: "First floor." There's multiple floors? Tilting my head as I opened the door to my room. Making my way into the hallway.

That's when I noticed, there were rooms next to mine. Throughout the hallway as well. My room was at the beginning of the hallway. Next to my room was Asami's. Next to hers was Mozuno's and so on and so forth.

I looked down at the map and made my way to the dining hall. Surprisingly, there were very few people here. The only people here were Asami, Suzuki, Casumaru, and Mozuno. The only people I liked here so far were Asami and Suzuki. They seemed like the only people here who seemed normal.

"Aya!" A voice called out. Speak of the devil. It was Asami. She walked up towards me with a huge smile on her face. "I made some breakfast. Would you like some? I made food for everyone but only a few people showed up. I thought everyone would come to the dining hall but appears not." The girl is holding a plate of toast and eggs.

Food? I tilted my head. Taking the plate. "Thanks. Hey, where did you get this?" I asked. Asami turned around and pointed towards a door near the back of the dining hall.

"The kitchen is in there. I asked Casumaru to go check. It appears he doesn't fear the unknown. And death. Wait no... Suzuki is the one who doesn't fear death..." Asami brought a finger towards her mouth as she ponders. "Anyway... Come on let's sit. I'll tell you some stuff." Asami smiled as she walked over towards a table.

I followed Asami. Placing the plate down as I began to eat the food she had prepared for me as she spoke.

"You read the rules, right?" I nod. "Pretty scary, huh? It seems like Monokuma and Monomon aren't joking. Right after I woke up, I went to the dining hall. Ohashi was the first one there. Sadly I wasn't able to make him food. But me and him decided to walk around the school for a bit to find some clues. There really aren't any windows. I asked Ohashi if he could make something to get us out of here. Like a device or something. Since... Y'know he's the Ultimate Craftsman. Wanna know what he said?"

With a mouth full of food, I said, "sure."

"He said, and I quote: 'I-I'm the Ultimate Craftsman. N-Not the Ultimate I-Inventor..! I only know h-how to make stuff like j-jewelry..!' The nerve of him. He acts like a big baby but he really has an attitude."

I don't think he was trying to have an attitude let alone be mean... "Yeah. I can see that." I finished the last bite of food as Asami smiled.

"I see you enjoyed it. If you ever want more food come to me. But back on topic. I'm going to talk to everyone and tell them what me and Ohashi discovered. Zero windows. Nada. Maybe even talk to them and give them some hope!"

She's really happy and hopeful. I laughed a tiny bit at my thought. Before I see Asami get up and walk out. She must've said goodbye or something and I didn't notice. She doesn't seem the type to leave without a goodbye.

A familiar purple haired boy walked up to me. Casumaru. He grabbed my plate. With a sickening smile, he spoke, "want to hang-out today? I'll teach you some stuff. Hey, Suzuki-Chan! Can you put the plates in the kitchen? Mozuno will wash them." Casumaru called out to Suzuki. Who groaned and took the plates from Casumaru.

I could hear a faint: I have to do everything now, huh? Coming from her. I covered my mouth as I couldn't help but snicker. She sounds like a mother who's tired of her children's bullshit.

I then finally looked up at Casumaru. The grudge I have against him isn't helping with his smile. "Um... What stuff?" I asked. Casumaru shrugged. God I hate him already.

"For you to find out. Don't worry, I won't kill you just yet. Come to my room when you have the chance." Casumaru gave one last smile before walking out of the dining hall. Fucking weirdo. I sighed. What he said wasn't a lie.

Guess it can't be helped. Getting up, I walk out of the dining hall as well.

Knock, knock, knock! I knocked on Casumaru's door. If he doesn't open the door, I am going to leave soon. Just as I thought that, Casumaru opened the door. The smell of cloth and softening detergent filled my nose. Where did he get this smell? Ah. Probably the laundry room. He is the Ultimate Seamster. His whole life is centered around fabric and clothes.

"Oh you actually came. What are you, the protagonist of a story or something? Are you that confident that I won't kill you?" Casumaru smirked. Walking backwards into his room as the door was wide open. Letting me walk inside.

"No. I just believe you won't kill me. Even if what you said was a lie or not. Although it isn't a lie from what I know. It's only the first day since the whole gym incident. You won't kill me without a clear motive." I spoke as I closed the door behind me. "Unless you want to leave so badly. But even so, you don't know if there actually is a way to get out and you don't want to risk that chance."

Casumaru sat down on the floor. His legs crossed as he made a fake 'shocked' expression. "Woah. I knew Journalists are smart but wow! Are you the Ultimate Detective or something?" The boy asks. Tilting his head to the side as I sat down in front of him. Adjusting my glasses.

"I'm the Ultimate Journalist. Have been for years now. I just studied a lot from what I recall, really. I can also read lies like a book." Casumaru wasn't impressed by any means. Sad really. I thought he would have been impressed or at least a bit more excited. This was my whole life basically.

"Oh. I see. Well anyways, what I wanted to show you was..." Casumaru got up and walked towards his desk. Taking his sewing machine and sitting right back down in front of me. With a smile, he started sewing.

In my freetime, I spent the day with Casumaru. He taught me how to sew clothes and how to use a sewing machine. As we hung-out he spewed some more lies. I was easily able to debunk them and make him tell the truth. Casumaru even made me some tea. It was rosemary tea. It was kind of good but not the best.

I felt like me and Casumaru bonded a little today.

I really wanted to give him a present but I didn't have anything on me that I thought he would like. So I didn't give him anything, sadly. Just as I was about to leave, Casumaru stopped me.

"Y'know... I really do want to get out of here. I know it's just the first day but I have a really uneasy feeling about all this. It seems too real. Did you check underneath your bed? There's weapons. Monokuma isn't joking." Casumaru stated as his head hung low. "I'm kind of scared. Despite me saying I'll kill you, I don't know. If we stay here any longer... I will kill someone. And that's the truth." He confessed.

His confession made my eyes widen. Is he joking? No. He said it was the truth. And it is. If he does kill someone... I don't know what I would do. I would be held accountable that I wasn't able to stop him.

"You can leave now. Sorry for holding you here for such a long time." Casumaru got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and let me walk out of his room. And that's what I did. Without another word nor warning, Casumaru closed the door.

The feeling held heavy on my shoulders. I didn't like this at all... Despite this heavy feeling, I felt like I learned something from Casumaru. Just when that thought appeared in my mind, I felt my handbook buzz. Taking it out, I saw a notification.

Report card updated!

Report card updated...? It was Casumaru's report card. I opened up his report card. It showed some basic information. Such as his name, talent, height, weight, blood type, likes and dislikes. There was another page. I swiped to that page and what it read, shocked me.

Casumaru Tark. He said how he wanted to escape this school. Even going as far as killing someone to escape. He even says he will kill me. But he doesn't know if he will. Despite this, I felt like me and him became closer...

This handbook is up to date. Scary for how accurate this is. This feeling grew worse. I walked back to my room and immediately went on my bed. Although all I did was hang out with someone... I was exhausted. Just as I closed my eyes, the speakers turned on.

"Ahem ahem, hello students! It is officially nighttime. Please go back to your assigned rooms." Monokuma's voice spoke through the speakers.

"And make sure to get some rest..!" Monomon spoke before the speakers turned off. A yawn escapes me as I begin to drift off to a slumber.

I was soon awoken by the speaker going off once more.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7am. Make sure to get something to eat and spend time with your peers! Make sure no one dies~ Puhuhuhu!" The speaker turns off as Monokuma's laughter comes to an end.

Getting up from my bed as I stretched my arms out. Before I knew it, I began to climb down the latter and reached the floor. Right before I left my room, I noticed something on the desk. I walked over to the desk and noticed a brown notebook on it with a post-it note on it.

I hope you don't mind me sneaking into your room and giving you this notebook! It might be useful. Also lock your door.

-Azura <3

"HE CAME INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!?" I screamed as I began patting down my body. That pervert sneaking into my room... Who does he think he is? I soon finished patting myself down. Relieved that nothing felt weird or nothing seemed out of place. My curiosity took over me as I looked over at the notebook.

It was cute. Brown with some white clouds on the cover. Where did he even get this? I asked myself. Before remembering that there was a storage unit on the map. Ah so that's where he got this from. I flipped open the notebook to be greeted with a few lines of words.

"Hello! Azura here! Just wanted to say tomorrow me and a few others are going to examine the storage unit. I went there last night during nighttime and saw a few things. I didn't want to be alone and only invite one other person. That's just dumb and I would get murdered. ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ You were the lucky winner of the very few! You should be grateful teehee~ But yeah! Please come tomorrow, thank you! ♡♡♡♡"

"Yeah that totally doesn't sound suspicious or anything." I groaned. Closing the notebook. I'll talk to Azura about it once I see him. Maybe even ask a few people if they're going. I reread Azura's letter in the notebook. He drew a lot of hearts and an emoticon. Childish. He could easily go by himself in the storage room. He didn't need to invite others. He really is selfish.

I grabbed a pen from my desk and began to write down everything that had happened so far in the next day. What I remember before passing out the first time, what happened in the gym, everyone's talents, what happened yesterday, what I learned, and more. I even wrote down some suspicions. If there is a killing game and if there's talking animals that are most likely controlled... There must be some sort of mastermind behind all this. But who? Everyone seemed too innocent so far.

Well... It's only the second day. I don't know everyone for who they really are. Someone could be lying. Lying about everything. Hiding something. The only person I have my suspicion on is Azura. Odd but it kind of makes sense. When the gym incident happened, he seemed way too cheerful. Too happy. He did scream when Monokuma said he was going to stuff him into a fursuit but that's it. He is the Ultimate Match-Maker. His whole existence is based around psychology. So it makes sense. But it's not enough proof.

On another page I circled a few things. Rani seemed kind of odd. He has some sort of trauma so he always seems like he is lying. Or maybe he doesn't know how to express emotions well. That could always be a possibility.

Casumaru is... Weird. And scary. He said he would kill someone if it means to escape. I need to keep an eye on him. Amairi also seems weird. The girl doesn't even remember her last name. She also seemed calm. Too calm. At least I have some leads. Not a whole lot but it's something.

I close the notebook as I place the pen away. I walk towards the door and head out. I decided to skip breakfast today. Which isn't good and no one should do, but I wanted to ask people if they were going with Azura to the storage unit tomorrow. I knocked on Asami' door. No answer. Oh right. She might be making breakfast today again. My gaze goes towards Kaori's room. I walk over to his door.

I knock on his door. He opened it almost immediately. "Oh, Aya? Did you want something or... Hang out?" He asked. I brought my hands to my hair as I began to fix my bun.

"I just wanted to ask if you were going to Azura's... 'invitation'. You know, the storage unit. He said he was going with a few people and I wanted to clarify." I asked. Kaori looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm going. Azura seems pretty trust-worthy. I hung out with him yesterday and he made a lot of jokes. Although I didn't understand most of his jokes." Kaori laughed awkwardly. That's because they are probably sexual jokes... But that's a relief. Someone is going besides only me and Azura.

"Thanks Kaori. That's all I had to ask. If you need anything from me, don't be scared to ask." I was about to wave goodbye until I saw Kaori step back and then suddenly trip. He fell head first. Oh. That's why they call him the Ultimate Misfortune.

Kaori reassured that he was fine and that this happens more often than I would think. Then with a parting goodbye, I made my way to another person's room. I only had to ask one person if they were going. I'm sure Kaori would protect me if Azura tried to do anything funny.

As I was walking down the hallway to see who I would hang out with for the time being... Lena's room caught my eye. I hesitated before knocking on her door. There was some shuffling until the door swung open.

"Oh why hello there. What's a pretty person like you doing here?" Lena smirks. Leaning on the door-frame of her door. I look around before pointing to myself.

"Me?" I ask. Confused, I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Of course you! You're the only pretty gal I see here. Come on, give me a kiss." Lena says with a smirk on her face as she leans in to kiss me on the cheek. I quickly back away. This was a mistake coming here.

"You know what... I'll just go back to my room-" I was quickly cut off by Lena shaking her head 'no'.

"No, don't leave. So why'd you come here?" Lena asks.

"Well I wanted to hang out..." I sighed. I already disliked this girl already and it's only the second encounter I had with her.

"Oh! You mean smash? Just kidding but sure! We can. Do you want some of my... 'pixi sticks'?" Lena asks. As she began to dig through her pockets. Pixi sticks!? A wide smile spread across my face as I nod. What flavor does she have? Is it better than Ayazuki's candy??

My disappointment grew when I saw what Lena pulled out. It was drugs. Of course. As expected from the Ultimate Drug-Dealer. "Never mind I don't want them anymore."

Lena pouted as I declined her offer. "How come? Did you think they were candy?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Who says they aren't?" I groaned as I pointed to what she is holding in her hand.

"Those are clearly drugs. I am not stupid. You are the Ultimate Drug-Dealer from what I remember. You are the last person I would take stuff from." I shrug my shoulders. Lena snickered.

"Eh fair enough. But I will sell you drugs one day if it's the last thing I do. I would love to sell drugs to a cutie like you." Lena smiled as she stepped away from the door. "Anyways, come in, come in. You seem pretty vulnerable to a few things so I want to teach you stuff." Vulnerable? I ask myself.

"You aren't planning to kill me, right?" Lena shakes her head 'no'. A sigh escapes my mouth as I enter the room. Lena didn't close the door. She insisted on keeping the door open. So I kind of felt safe. If she were to kill me, someone could hear my screams.

Lena pulled her chair from her desk and let me sit down on it while she sits on the ladder of the room. "So. How well are you at manipulating people?" Lena asks. Manipulation? I shrug my shoulders. The girl in front of me didn't look pleased. "Ok look. Take off your glasses. I'll take mine off."

I did as I was asked. I took off my glasses and the girl took off hers. She then handed me her heart-shaped glasses and I took them.

"Break them." Lena demanded all of a sudden.

"...What?"

"I said break them." Lena demanded once more.

"Um... Okay then?" I grabbed the glasses and was about to snap them in half before-

"Wait don't break them! They belonged to my mothers! Please, please, please, don't break them!" Lena pleaded all of a sudden. This confused me. First she wanted me to break them and now she is suddenly saying to not break them. The dealer snickered as she grabbed the glasses.

"That was a very weak sample of mind games or manipulation. Whatever it's called. You know how spoiled children would cry and scream. Then make their parents feel bad to achieve what they want?" I nod my head. Lena continued to speak. "People also use your own emotions against you to achieve what they want. Or use their trauma as an excuse. There are many forms of manipulation. Such as: 'I guess I'm the bad guy now...' or 'I guess I just can't joke with you anymore.' Those are some examples. Guilt tripping also plays a huge role."

I gave Lena back her glasses as she began to teach me a lot about manipulation and how to persuade people. She also taught me how to lie myself. Well, more than I already can. I can lie pretty easily but thanks to Lena I felt like I got even better.

I felt like I learned something new from Lena today.

I also felt like we became a little closer.

I felt my handbook buzz, and right before I was about to take it out... The speakers went on.

"Ahem... Oh it's working! Hello students..! Can you all please come to the gym as soon as possible. Monokuma has a special surprise for you all!" Monomon spoke through the speakers. My gaze went towards the sound of the monkey's voice before the speakers turned off.

"Guess we need to go. See you at the gym." Lena got up and left her room. I quickly walked out and closed her door. An overwhelming feeling took over me. I have a bad feeling about this... I thought. Taking a deep breath in, I made my way to the gym.

Everyone was here already. Guess I was the last person to arrive. Everyone was talking to each other. It seemed like in just a very few days, everyone seemed to bond with each other. Maybe we can all escape here after all.

That's when it hit me. I don't have any friends here. Yeah I spoke to a few people and spent some time with them but I don't think they consider me as their friend. It was just like home... I always was left out and ignored. Forgotten- My thoughts were quickly cut off by a familiar man's voice.

"Hey Ayaaaaa~" A voice called out in a sing-song tone. Oh god it's Azura. Please no- I turned around to see him walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up from the ground. He placed his forehead on my own and smiled. "Hehe- You're so smaaaall! Pwease be my sex partner! I swear I have a large co-"

I started pushing and kicking to get him to let go of me. It works. Azura lets go of me and giggles. Fucking weirdo. Azura rubs the back of his neck as he looks at the stage. "What do you think the surprise is?" He asks.

I shrug. "Why are you asking me? I have no clue you idiot." Azura laughs as he pats my head like I am some dog.

"Just asking! Cause you know..." Azura bent his knees to reach my height and then suddenly whispered into my ear. "There might be a mastermind..." My eyes widened at his statement. I took a step back. That carefree and cheerful look still on his face. Not even an ounce of worry or fear planted on it. So he thinks that too? "But that is just my guess! I am so dumb! Like it's concerning. But I think the surprise might be a motive to kill. Since people are getting along way too well. Bwut I don't know I'm jwust a kwid! ☆" Azura said as he somehow was able to pronounce a star in a verbal conversation.

A motive..? No. That can't be true. It can't be! Just as I was about to speak once more, a voice boomed throughout the gym.

"Hello kiddos! How are you? Too bad I don't care! I hope you all read the rules because... I have a wonderful surprise for you all!" It was Monokuma's voice. My attention went towards the bear. Where is Monomon? He doesn't seem to be here.

Some people gasped. While others looked at Monokuma with pure fear. Very few remained calm. While someone remained cheerful. That person being Azura.

"Let's get started! Motive time!" Monokuma pulled the curtains from the stage. There seemed to be a slot machine. The bear let out a sickening laughter.

I looked over at Azura. A wide smile on his face. He even laughed with Monokuma. I couldn't read him at all. He looked so happy. But I did notice his eyes. They basically read, 'I knew it.'

Monokuma grabbed the handle of the slot machine and pulled it. The slots began to spin and turn. Like a spinning top. It spins and spins. Until... It slowly came to a stop. On the slots appeared to be a head.

"Ooo~" Monokuma hummed as he grabbed below the slot machine. It was a letter. He jumped off the stage and sat down on the floor. Opening the letter. Clearing his mechanic throat as he began to speak.

"Motive number one! Despairful memories. Everyone will slowly begin to lose all of their good memories. Only being left with their bad ones. Once all the good memories are erased, the remaining memories will be altered. Whether the good endings being replaced with a dreadful end or their bad memories will be much worse. Your dog died of old age? Nope! Someone ran over your dog!"

Monokuma finished his speech. That... Can't be true. You just can't change a person's memories. That just isn't possible! We aren't living in the future you just can't... Do that!

Ohashi looked at the crowd. He fumbled with his fingers. Monokuma noticed this and looked at the boy.

"Have something to say, crybaby?" Monokuma said. Everyone's attention suddenly shooting towards the shy boy. He squealed as the sudden attention went on him. Maybe he'll debunk Monokuma's bluff! I thought. A shine of hope traveled throughout me.

Ohashi looks like he's about to cry as he tries to speak. "I-I can tell from the l-look in your guys e-eyes that you think that this i-isn't possible but... Um.. I-I may be the Ultimate Craftsman b-but there is a technology th-that makes this possible... The s-same technology that is p-probably used to make the mono-bots... I-I'm sorry this isn't what you w-want to hear!"

That small flame of hope that burned within me... Died out. Azura looked at me and wrapped his arms around me once more. I didn't even try to push him away. Monokuma spoke up once more.

"Yep! You are right, Ohashi! As expected from the Ultimate Craftsman! Pufufu~" Monokuma placed his robotic arms on his hips as he laughed. The letter falling down onto the floor. "I don't know if you guys have noticed but there are weapons underneath your beds! Feel free to kill! Stab, strangle, burn, explode, electrify, strangle, suffocate, drown, whatever! Just kill someone so you can escape!" Monokuma gave one last laugh before vanishing beneath the floorboards.

The despair fell heavy on our shoulders. Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. Asami looked terrified. Kaori sighed, probably thinking his bad luck caused this. Mozuno looked like he had ice-cold feet. Despite Amairi's attempt to remain calm, she looked scared. Casumaru smirked, maybe thinking about what he should do now. Kimi tried signing out that she was scared. Ayazuki was on the floor covering her mouth. Hiruna was trying to comfort her. Lena was trying to busy herself with fumbling a plastic bag. Suzuki yawned as she tried to keep herself awake. Ohashi was crying. Rani was trying to contain himself from slapping Ohashi. Takarui had his hands together, as if he was praying. Azura looked amused. And I... Didn't know what to say or do. This was too much.

Too much... So many feelings spiraled towards me. I felt so sick. So... Disgusted. We really have to kill someone to escape... And there's nothing we could do. Just as I was about to burst into tears, Azura walked towards the stage.

He got on the stage and spread his arms out. A wide smile on his face. "Well you heard it here folks! We gotta kill someone to escape! So who is going to kill someone first? Raise your hand!" No one rose their hand. What is he trying to do... "No one? What a let down... Welp! Guess we are all just going to suffer. Let me share my worst memory! I am not a virgin. Woahhh Azura you're so cool you lost your v-card... yeah I know! So sad. So tragic."

No one laughed. No one said anything.

"Just kidding! It's not sad at all! The girl was hot as fuck." Azura laughed. Lena and Amairi were the only ones who seemed to laugh. It made Azura happy in some odd and twisted way. "Now that the motive is announced we should all go back to our rooms! Except the people who I wrote to. You know who you are."

Everyone seemed to agree on something. A lot of people left until there was a group of students. Rani, Kaori, Mozuno, Suzuki, Azura and I were the ones remaining in the gym. Mozuno looks at us. He gives a small wave at Kaori, and Kaori happily waves back.

"Why are we here again..?" Suzuki asks as she yawns. Clearly trying to stay awake.

"Because tomorrow we are going to the storage unit, right?" Mozuno asks.

"That's what Azura said." Rani decided to join in on the conversation.

"Yep!" Azura smiles. Squirming a bit as he stands.

"Why though?" I ask. Looking at the match-maker. He shrugged. Does he not know why!? I can already feel my hatred meter rise even more.

"That is for me to know only! I might share why to one of you but who knows? But please come this is seriously very important!" Azura pleads as he does puppy eyes to everyone.

I... Gave in. Sighing as I nod my head. Rani looked over at me. Despite him wearing a tinted helmet, I could tell he was surprised when I gave in. "Sure. I'll go." I spoke up among the small silence.

"Oh? Then I will go as well. It's not safe to leave two people by themselves." Rani crossed his arms as the straps of his clothing swung around. I agreed with him. Reasonable really. If it were only me and Azura... I would rather get struck by lightning then be alone with him. Plus it also increases the risk of someone getting murdered.

Azura spins around as he places his hands behind his head. His wide, soft pink eyes shimmered in the light as he smiles. "Great! You three coming as well?" Azura stops spinning as he points to the other three. Suzuki, Mozuno and Kaori.

Suzuki appears to have fallen asleep. Azura walks over to her and shakes her. "Come on sleepyheaaaad! Wake up!" He whisper-yells at her. Suzuki's long hair swung back and forth as she was forcibly being shaken. Her eyes remained shut as Azura shook her. His antatics slowly get more violent before the girl finally bursts awake.

"Huh..? Oh... Yeah I'm coming. Let me sleep now.." Suzuki closes her eyes once more. Azura chuckles as he picks her up and gently places her on the floor so she can sleep. Letting her head rest on his lap.

"How about you two?" Azura asks.

Mozuno looks down at Kaori. Then at the rest of us. With a deep breath in, he smiles. "Of course! Gives us the opportunity to become closer as friends!" Mozuno happily states.

"If he's coming, I guess I'll go too. If my bad luck rubs off then... Please forgive me, I have never been around people in such a long time. My horrible talent..." Kaori sighs. Rubbing his arm as he looks down at the floor. Mozuno looks at the white haired boy and strokes his head.

"Don't say that! Has anything that bad happened yet? Well the motive was announced just a couple minutes ago but I am sure that is a bluff. So don't worry, your luck won't rub off on any of us. Promise." Mozuno stops stroking Kaori's head as Kaori looks at Mozuno.

"Ah- Thank you." Kaori smiles. Those two seem to be getting along pretty well.

After we all agreed on a time to meet, we headed off. The time was after the morning announcement went off. We would meet in front of the storage unit and then investigate what was inside. Apparently Azura has a plan that he won't announce to us unless he feels like it.

As I walked back into my room, I stared at the desk with the notebook. It wouldn't hurt to go write it in again, right? I pulled the chair back as I sat down. Staring at the brown cover. I grab a pen and flip through the pages. Until I reached a blank page. The sound of a pen scribbling down on the paper soothes me from the previous event that has just occurred. Reminded me of my earlier days where I would write down and study for hours on end. That memory seems oddly... Faded.

I can't really remember my past that well. My arm rose into the air as the lights shined down on my hand. I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on this faded memory. My other hand continues to write down on the notebook pages.

I remembered... Watching my older siblings running around the halls as they chased my younger siblings. They all seemed to be playing together. And I was... In some room? No that didn't seem right... I was in a room as I watched the others play and have fun as I was forced to study and write.

That didn't seem right at all. But it's what I remembered. Is this the motive..? Probably. But I still refuse to think something like that is possible. It seems too advanced for something like that to actually happen. Right? Well no matter what it is i'll just sleep it off. Yeah...

I closed the notebook as I climbed up the ladder to reach my bed before laying down on it. My eyes close as I can feel myself drift off to a slumber...

"This is the school announcement! It is now 7am. Please make sure to eat and spend time with your peers! Make sure no one dieesss~ Puhuhu!" Monokuma's morning announcement goes off. I rose from the bed and wiped my eyes. That bear... I am already getting tired of his voice.

Oh right. The storage unit. I quickly climbed down the ladder and reached the floor. I opened the door of my room until I realized... I should probably bring my notebook and pen. It might be useful. I walk over to my desk and pick up my notebook with a pen. Before I finally exit my room. 

Storage unit... Where was that again? If I remembered correctly... It was near the end of the hallway of the first floor. I quickly made my way towards the end of the hallway to see everyone there already. Great. I'm the last one here.

Suzuki looks over to me and gives a wave. "Hello, Aya." I wave back.

My attention goes towards Rani. He appears to be holding something. His head turns over to me. In his hands was a small vase made completely of dried clay. "Hm?" Rani hums as he noticed I was staring at the object in his hands.

"Oh this? Ohashi made it last night. I decided to bring it because Ohashi asked if there were any pottery objects inside the storage unit, I should put it inside this." Rani lifted the clay vase so I could have a better view.

Huh... The vase was really well made. As expected from the Ultimate Craftsman. Before I could even respond to Rani, I was interrupted by Suzuki speaking.

"We should probably go inside now. Azura is waiting for you guys to be quiet." Suzuki points over to the match-maker which he replies with a nod.

"Fine." I groan out. Azura smiles at me as he opens the door of the storage unit. I was the first one to walk inside. It was fairly large. Shelves stacked and stacked with a variety of objects. Ranging from American goods to Japanese products. There is even animal food despite there not being any animals here.

That's when I realized, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here? I saw Mozuno walk past me. He apparently looked focused on finding something. So I didn't bother to ask him what we were supposed to be doing. I held my notebook close as I walked over to a particular shelf. There was a shelf dedicated to sweets and candies.

I can feel the drool drip down my mouth as I reach one hand out to try and grab an airhead. Before I could even grab a piece, I felt my hand get swatted away.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" I look over at who could have possibly hit me. It was Azura. Great. He's violent and gross. What does he want now?

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you about something." Azura apologizes as he grabs an airhead and hands it to me.

As I unwrap the wrapper with one hand, I respond. "What is it then?" I take a bit of the cherry flavored candy.

"So um... I may or may not have told everyone before you arrived to look for whatever they want because this storage unit may close soon. That was a lie... I wanted to tell you the real reason why I gathered people here." Azura places his hands together as he spoke. He was telling the truth so far. Azura bends his knees as he whispers in my ear. "I believe we should secure this room. Have you noticed that the storage unit doesn't have any cameras? And this is one of the very few rooms that can be locked. A bonus is that this room is huge. A perfect place to kill someone and leave the dead body here for a week."

Azura takes a few steps away from me. A wide smile on his face. I placed a finger on my chin as I stared at the ground. The soft sound of chewing candy and the faint sounds of footsteps filled my eardrums. What Azura said is true. The grip on my notebook tightens. It could be the perfect and most simple way to escape here. And the easiest way to escape here.

"Then... What should we do?" I ask Azura. He looks surprised as I asked what we should do. He lifts up a finger to signal to wait a second. He then runs off. What if he is getting something to kill me? Oh god.

But to my luck, he ran back with a screwdriver. With some huffs and pants, Azura rose the screwdriver in the air as if it were some godly figure.

"I am going to try jam the lock on the door. So it won't be possible to lock it anymore. Can you watch me as I jam it? I don't want the others to think I am doing something shady." Azura laughs nervously.

Well you already are acting shady. "Sure." With a cheer, Azura grabs my hand and drags me to the door of the storage unit.

He soon lets go of my hand as he goes down to his knees. I watch him as he fumbles with the lock on the door. He sticks the screwdriver inside the keyhole and attempts to break the lock. I walk over to see what he is doing on a clearer angle. I made sure to look around so people wouldn't see what he is currently doing. After what felt like an eternity, Azura managed to break the lock.

"Whew. That took a while." Azura walks over to a random box and drops the screwdriver inside. Pulling some other boxes and placing it on top of it. Probably to make sure no one can find it and kill someone with it.

"You can say that again." I spoke as I opened my notebook and wrote down what has been going on so far.

"Yeah... Hey Aya, can you maybe try to get on top of the shelves? On the very top there seems to be no boxes. You could probably get a birds eye view from up there. Maybe in your notebook you could draw a map of the storage unit." Azura tapped my notebook as I wrote down in it.

"Why me? Can't you do that?" I took a few steps back as I hugged the notebook close to me.

"Well... You're shorter and probably lighter than me. If I go up there I would most likely tobble the shelf down and break everything." Azura scratched the back of his neck nervously. Just as his serious talk came on, his weird personality shifted in like some type of magic. "Pwease Aya? I don't want a wittle mwurder to hwappen!" Azura spoke in a baby tone.

I hate this man so much. "Fine." Without another word, I began to walk to one of the shelves. Azura happily said: 'Thank chuuu!' As I began to climb on the shelves. Placing my notebook on the top shelf as I began to climb.

Shit. This is pretty high. I managed to reach the top shelf as I looked down at the floor. Azura was smirking as he looked up at me. It took me a second before I realized... "DID YOU FUCKING SEE MY UNDERWEAR??" I shouted at Azura as he bursted out into a laughing fit.

"Yeeeep! Pretty colors! Can't wait to see them off in bed~" Azura managed to say out in between laughter. My face goes red with rage. I take off my hair tie that is holding my bun and fling it towards Azura. As if it were a bullet.

"Ow- Hey! I was only joking. I didn't see shit!" Azura rubbed his cheek for where I hit him. I flipped him off as I began to draw down the map in my notebook.

The view up here was amazing. I really can see everyone up here. The faint voices of everyone speaking and sounds of boxes moving filled the room. I tried to pick out who was speaking but I couldn't. My attention drifted as I saw everyone moving about. Ahh this is so hard. I'm supposed to be drawing down the map. I grabbed my hair as I stared at my notebook. I laid down on my stomach as I planted my face on the cold metal.

I believe Azura saw my distress and reached his arm out. He wasn't able to pull his whole arm since the shelf is taller than him. I looked over at his hand as he made a bunny with his fingers.

"Mr. Bunny here senses your distress! Mr. Bunny will help you. Close your eyes!" I rose an eyebrow in confusion as I stared at his hand. But I complied. Closing my eyes. "Now... Mr. Bunny says to focus your attention on one thing." I pictured the map of the room. I can still hear the faint sounds of everyone. "Good! Now as you focus, listen in on what everyone else is doing. Almost as if you are dissociating in a way."

I did as I was told. Everything somehow became much easier in a way. I pictured the map of the room as I was able to listen in on everyone's sounds. I opened my eyes as I drew down parts of the map. I looked over at Azura's hand, about to thank him until I realized he was gone.

"Azura?" I called out. Looking past the shelf to realize Azura was running towards Kaori. Kaori was holding a sphere-like object as Azura called out.

"KAORI THROW THAT!" Azura screamed. Kaori froze in place as Azura grabs the object and throws it into the air as far as he can. Pushing Kaori behind him as the sphere goes out. It was a bomb.

A loud crashing noise filled the room as smoke covered the room as if it were some sort of blanket. My vision went white as my lungs slowly filled with smoke. A hand slaps over my mouth and nose as I struggle to breathe. I lifted up the fabric of my uniform as I tried to control my breathing. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. My senses have been stolen from me. A loud ringing noise swirls around my ears. The noise slowly died down as I began to hear screaming and crying.

I couldn't control my coughing. My vision started to become red and there was an unceasing ringing in my ears from the noise of the explosion. After a few seconds my vision returns to normal. All I can see is the smoke that stung my eyes. Tears dripped down my face as I struggled to try and get off the shelf. As I was going down I saw a hand grab my notebook and snatch it away.

"Hey!" I called out. I scrambled to see if I could take my notebook back but it was too late. Whoever took it, was completely blended in with the smoke. I only saw a figure of the person before they completely vanished out of my sight.

Fuck. The door! I climbed down the shelf and struggled to try and reach the door. I need to open the door so the smoke can escape. As I was running through the storage room, I bumped into a lot of shelves and tripped over boxes that laid down on the floor. I managed to reach the door and turned the door knob.

It's locked!? B-But that's impossible! Azura busted the lock- I looked back into the smoke. I heard someone shouting. I ran back into the thick and black smoke. As I tried to make my way to the shouting, I saw Suzuki on the floor crying. Poor girl, the bomb frightened her. I went down to my knees and tried to stroke her hair. She only hit my arm away and buried her head into her arms.

I wish I could help her but there wasn't much I could do. I got up and made my way to find everyone else. I called out everyone's names. But I received no response. Nothing at all. The only thing I received was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Azura. The smoke was slowly fading away as I could see the shine of the door of the storage unit open.

"I got the door open." Azura said as if it was supposed to be reassurance. "I'll try to get as much smoke out. You look for the others." And just like that, Azura ran away.

Alright... Look for others. I ran through the storage unit. Trying to find everyone else. Suzuki was on the floor crying, Azura was clearing the smoke out, and everyone else was at an unknown location.

The smoke started to become less and less visible as it exited the room. In front of me was Kaori and Mozuno who were trying to get smoke out as well. Kaori was holding a towel and Mozuno was holding a container to a large box. Okay so they were near the back of the storage unit... Where was Rani?

"Have you guys seen Rani?" I asked. Kaori shakes his head 'no'. While Mozuno points towards the direction of Suzuki.

"I saw him with Suzuki as they were talking to each other. Maybe try talking to her." Mozuno said. I nod my head.

"Thank you."

"Of course!" Mozuno smiled as he and Kaori continued to try and get smoke away.

I ran back where Suzuki was. She was still crying on the floor. I bent down again and looked at her. "Hey Suzuki... Where is Rani?" I ask her.

"I... I was with him before the explosion. We were looking for supplies for Ohashi's vase... After the explosion went off, he stayed with me to calm me down... Then he told me he was going to get Azura right before you came here. He's safe.." Suzuki sighed.

Ah so a few minutes ago. Alright. The smoke had finally cleared. I saw everyone running inside the storage unit. Ayazuki, Hiruna, Asami, Takarui, Amairi, Ohashi, Kimi, and Lena.

"What happened here?" Amairi asks.

"A bomb went off... Did you hear the noise?" Asami responds to Amairi. Looking at me and Suzuki. Mozuno, Kaori, Azura and... Rani went over to where everyone else was.

Rani's helmet was cracked at some angles. Probably from the bomb going off. "Everyone is here right?" Rani asks.

Asami looks at everyone. She slowly nods. "Yeah... We all came once we saw the door was finally opened. Why do you ask?" Asami tilts her head to the side.

"Then... Where's Casumaru? You know the short... Purple haired one." Rani lowers his hand for where Casumaru's height would be at.

My feet froze. No... It can't be...

"Wasn't he with you guys?" Hiruna spoke up.

"I didn't invite him nor did I see hIM..." Azura looked confused as his voice cracked near the end.

"Really? I saw him walking towards the storage unit this morning where you guys were at." Hiruna crossed her arms.

"Did... He get m-murdered?" Ohashi stuttered as he looked down at the floor.

He... Can't be murdered. That's impossible. We were all together, I didn't see Casumaru at all!

"That's highly unlikely. I didn't see Casumaru at all when I was looking for the door of the storage unit. Even before that. I didn't see him." Rani tapped on the glass of his helmet as he spoke.

"Well we should all check to see if he's safe..." Asami spoke up once more.

We all agreed. I walked through the storage unit looking for the boy. Thoughts plagued my mind. He isn't dead. Is he? That's impossible. Right? Someone dead... No. Azura had a plan, right? Even if he was with us we would have seen him. These thoughts swirled my mind as I halted. There was shattered clay behind this shelf. My face turned pale and I walked over to the shelf.

The sight... Was too much. My feet froze. All blood in my system stopped circulating. The despair filled my heart as if someone shot me.

In front of me was...

Casumaru's dead body.

A blood curdling scream escaped me as I saw the body in front of me. His head was bleeding as shattered pieces of dried up clay were scattered around him. As well as equipment used for sculpting and painting clay. Blood poured out of his neck as all life was drained out of him.

I covered my mouth as my whole body started shaking. I began whispering to myself. "No... How did this happen? No... Please..."

Soonly after people started swarming around me. Asami was the first to arrive. She, herself let out another scream. Rushing over to his body as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You're not dead... You're not. It's going to be okay..." Asami places her hands on where Casumaru was bleeding. Pressing into the wound as she desperately tries to stop the bleeding as tears streamed down her face. Blood getting all over her hands. "You're not dead! You're alive! I-It's a prank, right?" Asami pulls her hands away as she realizes Casumaru is not coming back. Her hands ran through her hair as sobs escaped her mouth.

It was painful to see her like this. Denying the fact that Casumaru is dead and is not coming back... I look over at Hiruna who gently pulled the girls hands away. The brown haired girl goes down on one knee and presses her index finger against Casumaru's wrist. There was a moment of silence.

Until...

"A body has been discovered!"

The bear's voice rang out across the room and into our ears. His announcement... Was a grim reminder that the only way to escape... Was to kill.

I turned my head to see Azura running his hands through his light pink locks. He looked stressed. The moment he made eye contact with me, he started laughing. Probably hide his fear. My attention went to Amairi. She seemed calmed and almost unphased.

"What a shame..." Amairi sighed.

I look over at Takarui. He took off his beanie as he held it close to his chest. "I'll make a memorial so his spirit shall rest in peace." Takarui drops to his knees as he begins to mouth some unknown words.

Hiruna got up. Wiping some blood she had on his fingertips against her short pants. She looks at the rest of us. "...He's dead."

Mozuno covered his mouth as he took a few steps back. "He really is..."

"...I have something to say. You all read the rules right? We have to discover the murderer." Hiruna spoke in that same emotionless and dull tone. Her voice sounded completely dead.

"Yeah th-that's what it says..." Ohashi stuttered. Not even looking at the direction for where the body is.

"Well then... We have to find out who killed Casumaru. I assure you this was no accident. ...I am the Ultimate Survivor. I have dealt with many injuries and helped others survive. I can perform an autopsy on Casumaru."

Asami looked up at Hiruna as tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "But his cause of death is a stab to the neck if you pay attention to where the blood is spilling from..." Asami pointed towards Casumaru's neck.

"I see that. But if you give me time I might find out more." Hiruna glares at Asami as Asami shreeks and gets up. "So let's focus on finding out who killed Casumaru."

She's right... We have to find out who killed him! I pat my hair down as I pull myself together. Casumaru Tark... The Ultimate Seamster was murdered... I swear I will find out who killed you!

Just as I was about to go investigate, I got blocked by Monokuma appearing beneath the floor.

"Hey, hey! Hold on a second! Before you start investigating like the little detectives you are, you need the Monokuma file!" Monokuma takes out another device like the handbook and hands it to us. "What's the Monokuma file you may ask? Well... It shows when Casumaru died, how he died, and other information! Pretty dandy right?" Monokuma snickers. "Well anyway I'll leave you all to the investigation! Remember... The walls have ears~" And just like that, satan himself vanishes into the floor once more.

"I... Don't think I c-can do this!" Ohashi finally bursted out into tears as he gripped onto his goggles. He started shaking uncontrollably as sobs escaped his mouth.

"Yeah... Me neither... I'm the Ultimate Crossdresser... I can't do anything like investigating..." Mozuno looked at us. A few others started to agree as well until it was only left with a few of us who are willing to investigate and unravel the mystery of Casumaru's death.

Azura, Asami, Takarui, Hiruna, Rani, Suzuki and I were the only ones who were willing to do this. I'm sure a few others are going to investigate outside the murder room but... It's not written in stone.

Well I guess it's time to investigate now. The first thing I decided to investigate was the broken piece of clay that was scattered around. I picked up a piece as I looked over at Rani.

"Hey Rani... Didn't you have the clay vase with you?" I ask him.

"Yeah I did." He responded.

"Why is it doing here then?" I ask him another question.

Rani tapped on his helmet as he responded to me once more. "I was with Suzuki before the bomb went off. Me and her were looking for supplies that Ohashi asked me. I placed down the vase on a shelf and when I went back to grab it to place the materials inside... The vase vanished. Me and Suzuki spent our time looking for it until... The bomb went off." Rani spoke.

I looked over at Suzuki who nodded her head. "Yeah that's what happened. We were together the whole time. Meaning... We have an alibi." Suzuki states.

"Thank you." They were together the whole time until after the bomb went out. That's when they seperated... I place the piece of clay back down onto the floor. The vase got stolen like my notebook... But my notebook was taken after the bomb went out and when the room was filled with smoke... Why was the notebook stolen? I looked at everyone in the room. Unless... Someone heard me and Azura's plan about the mapping. But no one was near us. The only possible person who could have heard us was Casumaru who we didn't even notice was with us... But he ended up getting killed and the notebook isn't even near his body.

I decided to ask Rani another question. "Hey Rani... Where did you go after the smoke cleared?"

"I was looking for Azura. I found him right before everyone else arrived. Right Azura?" Rani looks over at the match-maker. He gave a thumbs-up.

"Yep! We were making out. Rani is soooooooo hot without his helmet! My nine inch c o c k was fully erect!" Azura smiled. "Wanna see?" Azura was about to strip his pants off before Rani spoke up and stopped him.

"What the hell. What the actual fuck is wrong with you? That didn't happen. I had to push you off me multiple times because you kept clinging onto me. Plus I never took off my helmet once." Despite his face being hidden underneath the helmet, he was disgusted.

I chuckled a tiny bit at the small quarrel those two had. It helped at least.

"Thank you both." Azura smiled at me as Rani shrugged.

I look over at Hiruna who was still seen doing her autopsy. I decided to check the Monokuma file.

Casumaru Tark

Ultimate Seamster

Age: 16

Estimated time of death: 10:23 am

Cause of death: A stab to the neck. The weapon appears to be a clay piece from Ohashi's clay vase

Extra information: Casumaru Tark was with a group of students during their trip to the storage unit. Those students are; Aya Sunhii, Azura Akane, Kaori Yoobu, Mozuno Urarime, Moya Suzuki, and Rani Yamada.

Huh... Wait Casumaru died by a shattered clay piece? I look over at the pieces. One piece stood out the most. A large section of the vase was covered in dried up blood. The blood reached almost half-way deep into the clay until it stopped. So he was stabbed. In the neck too. If he somehow survived that then he died of blood loss. So there was no way to save him...

"Don't you think that's odd?" Asami spoke up all of a sudden. I look over at her.

"What is?" I ask.

"I wasn't here during the explosion since I was in the kitchen but I heard the bomb go off. If someone were to hear clay shattering someone would go investigate it. So... Then the murder must have happened during the explosion or afterwards." Asami theorized.

"That's true... I was on the top shelf when the explosion went off. I heard nothing and saw nothing unusual. When the explosion went off my sense of hearing was clogged. As well as my vision. So whoever killed Casumaru..." My eyes widened as I realized what may have happened. Asami looks at me and smiles.

"It looks like you may have found it out. Share it when everyone else is together, alright?" I nod my head in agreement for what Asami has said.

Hiruna gets up as it looks like she has finished with her autopsy.

"What did you find out?" Suzuki asks.

"...There is a massive bruise on Casumaru's head. Hidden underneath his hair. Something hit his head and resulted in him getting knocked out. There are no blood trails so he got stabbed when he was out cold." Hiruna stated.

He got stabbed when he was out cold... It's all coming together now. "Thank you Hiruna this was really useful." I said to her. Hiruna just stared at me.

"You're welcome."

I decided to check out the door of the storage unit. Where the lock was supposedly jammed. The first thing I noticed was the lock was still jammed. But... How was the lock well locked when I tried to open when the room was filled with smoke? I looked around the door. I then noticed something on the floor. A small piece of cloth.

I get it now. The cloth piece must have been between the door and the door frame. Making it locked. The murderer must have forced the door open to get it opened and the cloth piece fell on the floor. I turned around. About to report back to the others until... The speakers turned on.

"I'm bored now. Investigation time is now over! Please report to the opposite side of the school for the class trial!"

Monokuma's voice boomed through the speakers like some hypnotic noise. Class trial... Is that where we discuss who the murderer is? I thought to myself before I walked out of the room. Making my way to the opposite side of the building. That is where I met with everyone else. The small group in the storage unit made their way here too.

Ohashi was crying as he was sobbing. He kept crying out: "I don't wa-want to do this! Please! I-It's too much!" Asami looked over at Ohashi and tried her best to calm him down despite being frightened herself.

The door in front of us slowly opened. As an elevator was right in front of us.

"We have to find out who killed Casumaru." Amairi spoke out to us. As if it were a reminder for why we are all here for. She took a step into the elevator with her arms behind her head.

"Try your best guys!" Ayazuki smiled nervously as she stepped inside.

"Yeah! We can all have an orgy together later! I call fucking Suzuki or Aya!" Azura laughed as he skipped in the elevator.

One by one, everyone made some sort of remark. Whether they be rude or motivational. Finally, it was my turn to enter the elevator. I took a deep breath in as I stepped inside. The moment I stepped in, the door shut behind me and the elevator began to move down.

The ride down was silent. No one dared to make a sound. Despair filled the air. I took a breath in and nearly choked. One of us... Killed Casumaru Tark. The Ultimate Seamster. This is a matter of life or death. If we get it right, one of us will be 'punished'. If we don't... We all die. I close my eyes as I remember the skills that I have learned from Casumaru, Lena and Azura. I open my eyes once more as I make both of my hands into a fist. The died out hope that was buried within me... Sparked. Soon bursting into a flame. I will find out who killed Casumaru. Even if it costs my life.

The elevator door finally opened after a long, dreadful ride. In front of us, was a room filled with dark colors. A large, throne-like seat that looked like it belonged to a king. Monokuma was sitting down on it as Monomon was finally seen again after randomly vanishing. He appeared to be wearing a diaper on his robotic-monkey self. His pride seemed to vanish by the look on his face.

"Ayo Monomon, looking good!" Azura cheered as he gave a thumbs-up. He was walking towards a podium. In the middle of the room were sixteen podiums. On one of them was a picture of Casumaru. A red X painted across his face. Azura walked towards his assigned one. Everyone followed right after him.

There are sixteen podiums... One person was missing...

"St-stop it! I hate this, I was forced to wear this!" Monomon cried as he brung his arms to his head. Yep. His pride was gone. "Monokuma I want the skirt back! I liked the skirt better than this diaper!"

Monokuma looked over at Monomon and growled. His red eye glowed as Monomon shrieked. "Shut it slave or you are going to get the same fate as Monomi and the Mono-kubs!"

"Not the Mono-kubs!" Monomon shut up immediately afterwards. Monokuma snickered as he brought his arms together.

"Now then. Let me discuss the rules of the class trial! You all must discuss together and figure out who's the blackened. Also called the murderer! You have an unlimited amount of time to discuss this-" Monokuma was cut off by the monkey.

"Or when he gets bored!" Monomon spoke out before covering his mouth.

"..." Monokuma stared at Monomon before taking out a bright pink bikini out of nowhere. "That's it. PUT ON THE BIKINI."

Monomon cried as he took the bikini and walked behind the throne.

"Anyway. You have an unlimited time to discuss who the blackened is. Once you have come to a conclusion you are able to vote! Will you make the correct choice or the dreadfully wrong one~ Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma laughed.

Amairi raised her hand and Monokuma looked over at her.

"What is it, clown?"

"What if we don't vote?" Amairi asked.

Monokuma laughed. Before he suddenly rose, one of his arms and sharp claws shot out. "Then I'll kill you! No hesitation so don't test me!" His red eye glowed as a smirk cracked up his robotic self.

We should probably start now before we tick him off even more... I thought. Resting my arms on the podium as I stared at the others. "We should start now." I broke the sudden silence.

"Yeah... I g-guess we'll have to dis-discuss who killed Casumaru..." Ohashi said as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. We should probably discuss what killed him first of all." Rani took out his Monokuma file and began to scroll through it.

"He was stabbed, right? Right?" Ayazuki jumped up and down.

I closed my eyes as I thought back to the murder scene. What killed Casumaru...

"Yep! He was stabbed!" Azura cheerfully called out. "I didn't know the killer had such a blood kink!"

"Azura... Now is not the time." Kaori spoke out. "But... He got stabbed in the heart, right?"

My eyes shoot open as I look over at Kaori. I point towards him and shout out: "No, that's wrong!" Kaori looked over to me as his own eyes widened. "He got stabbed in his neck. The flow of blood and the neck wound explains this."

Kaori looked down at his podium. "Ah... That's true. My apologies. Guess my luck is never on my side, huh?" He scoffed.

"It's fine." I replied.

"But what killed him?" Mozuno asks. Kimi mimes out that she was thinking with the crossdresser.

Asami decided to speak up. "It was the broken clay piece that was found near the rest of the other pieces. That was the only weapon nearby. If the killer tried to get another weapon it would be rather difficult since the room was covered in smoke."

"That makes perfect sense!" Azura clapped his hands. "Good job, Asami!" Asami smiles at Azura's praise.

"Was there anyone nearby during the murder?" Rani asks.

"No there wasn't anyone. Everyone was gathered near the door of the storage unit before we all split up to try and find Casumaru." Suzuki replied.

"Then... Before that. Who was by themselves?" Mozuno spoke to the group of Ultimates.

"Rani was by himself before the explosion went off! He must be the killer! If no one saw him then it has to be him!" Azura said as he ran his hand through his hair. Faint remarks of: "that makes sense..." and "that is true." filled the air as Azura spoke.

Was Rani by himself..? No that's not true... He was with-! Using Lena's skill, I pinned point each individual remark Azura made and shouted: "Your words are all lies! Rani was with Suzuki the whole time. Suzuki could even confirm this herself. The only time he wasn't with her was when he was looking for you, Azura. Even then he was with you until we all got together. He was with someone no matter what."

Azura looks over at me. His cheerful smile looks shocked as a wave of embarrassment washes over him. "I-I was wrong? How... Disappointing. Too bad I'm not into humiliation!" His embarrassment completely gets pushed to the side as his happy demeanor returns.

"Yeah, yeah..." I sigh as I look at the group.

"Then w-we have no more le-leads..." Ohashi stuttered as he played with his fingers and nails.

"That's not true. Rani, you were trusted with the vase from Ohashi, correct?" Asami looks over at the helmet man.

"I was. Your point?" Rani replied.

"You must have used it to kill Casumaru! You were the only known person to have a clay vase!" Asami pointed towards the man.

"...It couldn't be him." Suzuki spoke as she looked at the pink-haired one.

"I-It couldn't!?" Asami tilted her head as she was debunked of her questioning.

"Yep. I was with him the entire time. We were looking for the supplies that Ohashi had asked of him. He placed it down on a shelf and when we went to put the supplies in, the vase had vanished." Suzuki said truthfully.

"What did Ohashi ask of anyway?" Ayazuki looks over at the crafts-men.

"I-I asked for some p-paint and sculpting t-tools. I-I'm sorry! If I didn't a-ask to bring stuff Casumaru w-wouldn't have been killed..!" Ohashi covers his face in a defensive way as he looks like he was about to burst into tears.

"Ohashi, it's fine. You couldn't have predicted this." I reassured the boy.

"Yeah. But moving on..." Amairi said.

"Hey Aya, do you have that map I asked of you?" Azura asks.

"About that... My notebook got stolen during the explosion." I nervously laugh.

Hiruna looks over at me. Crossing her arms. "That seems like an unlikely story."

"It's the truth! Someone grabbed the book and before I could even see who they were, they ran away! All I saw was their figure." Speaking of figures... I look at Rani. "The man was pretty tall. You looked around his height, Rani."

Rani's attention went towards me.

"How is it him? He has his helmet on." Amairi asked. Tilting her head.

"He may have taken it-" before I could even finish, Rani spoke over me.

"You may have to rethink your remark. That's impossible."

"I-Impossible?" My eyes widen as sudden nervousness washes over me. Rani turns around to show us that the lock for his helmet is damaged.

"You see... The lock is damaged from the explosion. Even if I wanted to take it off, I can't. Plus I don't like showing my face. I'll have to ask Monokuma to take the helmet off for me when the trial is over. Aya, I thought you were able to distinguish lies. You couldn't even distinguish this little fact." Rani scoffs. I could feel my ego shattering little by little. "If it was me anyway you would have seen the circular shape from the figure."

My expression was one of pure humiliation. My whole life... I was able to tell lies from the truth. But now... Why couldn't I... Is it the pressure? Stress? I don't know...

I was cut off from my thoughts by Asami speaking. "Then... How about Azura? He is around Rani's height. Not to mention he did grab the bomb and throw it. He also did set up this entire thing."

That's... True. Azura did set the storage unit investigation up. We all looked at Azura. He was looking down at the floor.

"Yeah... He also did say to me before he did look around a tiny bit before inviting us all." I spoke up. A feeling washed over me. Is Azura actually the culprit..?

Azura didn't speak. He looks up at us. Before finally speaking. "So I'm the suspicious person now?" Azura asks. Placing his elbow against the podium as he lets his chin rest on his hand.

"It only makes sense." Amairi said after a while of not speaking.

Azura went silent once more. Before he started laughing. A sickening and twisted laughter. His arms shot down as a loud bang was heard. He gripped onto the wooden podium as his nails dug into the wood. "HAHAHA- FUNNY!" Azura shouted in between laughter. He suddenly stops his laughter. His arms fell to his sides as a wheeze escaped him before he looked at us. "It's funny that you said that."

Azura's voice suddenly sounded cold and sadistic. Completely unlike him. His emotions and tone were spinning around. I have never seen him like this before. His eyes looked mad. Filled with an unknown emotion.

Funny? I thought. Azura dug into his pockets and took out a hair tie. Not any hair tie. But mine.

"Look at what I found at the crime scene! A hair tie!" Azura's sadistic tone suddenly shifted back to his outgoing self. "Aya." He said in a demanding tone. I look over at him.

"When you flung the hair tie to me, I picked it up and placed it back on the shelf while I was teaching you my skill. You didn't notice of course because you had your eyes closed. You must have picked it up, right?"

"That's-!" I lifted my arms up as I took a step back from the podium. I didn't pick up the hair tie. I didn't even see it at all. "I didn't even see it!" I bring my arms back towards the podium.

"Oh really? Then how about this! I found your 'stolen' notebook underneath the shelf where Casumaru's body was! I asked earlier if you had the notebook because I wanted to see if you would lie about having it. But alas you told the truth. Perhaps to throw us all off." Azura's tone went back to that sadistic one.

"That's impossible. I swear I saw someone take it!" I shouted at him.

"Then vote me out! Let's see who the true blackened is! Do it!" Azura laughed as he leaned into his podium. He's gone mad... I thought.

"H-Hey... We shouldn't just yet. We need more evidence. Which I do have a theory." Asami tried to stop the quarrel between me and Azura. Luckily it did die down a bit.

"Then share it, Asami." Suzuki looks at the poet.

"Alright. Um... You see the broken pieces of clay right? I asked Aya and... She said she hadn't heard any clay sound breaking. I believe no one in the storage unit had. So I believe I know when the clay may have been broken to kill Casumaru. Aya has figured it out so... Aya if you will." Asami smiled nervously.

That's right! The clay broke when... "The clay broke right when the bomb went off. The sound of the bomb going off canceled the sound of the clay smashing against the ground." I stated.

"How come it won't be after the bomb went off?" Lena asked.

"That's because when the bomb went off, the sense of vision and hearing were cancelled. Yes the loss of hearing may have been beneficial but the killer wouldn't be able to see where Casumaru was and kill him. When the bomb went off I only saw colors and then the smoke. I regained the sense of hearing rather quickly so I would have heard the sound of clay breaking." I brung one hand up to the strand out hair that poked out of my head.

"That's true..." Azura smiled. "As expected from the Ultimate Journalist! You guys are smart after all!"

I decided to ignore Azura.

"I also have a theory of my own." Suzuki said. "Did you see all the broken clay pieces? Most of the pieces were small like shards of glass. Meaning the vase was dropped from a higher place. If it was from the floor then the pieces would be much larger since gravity would have less time to push against the vase. More time to push, the smaller the pieces get."

"...That would make sense with my autopsy. Casumaru had a bruise on his head. With that impact he would have gotten knocked out and fallen to the floor." Hiruna spoke up.

"Yeah. That would be perfect. By the time the smoke lessened and you were able to see, Casumaru would still be knocked out. The objects inside the vase would have provided more weight meaning Casumaru would be out much longer. The killer used that to their advantage, waited for the smoke to clear, then kill Casumaru!" Asami called out.

"B-But... Who was a-at a high place?" Ohashi asked.

Before anyone could have responded, Azura spoke. "Aya. Aya was on the top shelf of the storage unit before I threw the bomb."

"The top shelf!? But that's very high up there!" Ayazuki gasped as she cupped her hands on her cheeks.

All evidence was pointing towards me... No matter what I did or say, it would come back to me. What do I do... "Hey w-wait a minute! When the smoke cleared... I immediately ran to find Suzuki first!"

"No, that's wrong! ...Despite the smoke, I saw your figure run to the door of the storage unit. Then you ran back to me." Suzuki looked at me as she called out my lie.

"Yeah that's because I tried to open the door to let the smoke out but it was locked!"

Azura looks over at me. "Aya... Before I found Rani, I went to the door. I was the one who opened it. It wasn't locked. You saw me jam it so it was impossible to lock it anyway without having to fix it manually."

"B-But the cloth piece..!" I shouted. My nervousness was very visible on my face.

"There was no cloth piece when I went to open the door." Azura said.

I could feel the hope inside me die out. Everyone... Was suspecting me. What do I do!? I can't do anything that'll make them believe that it wasn't me..! Until it hit me. The cloth was a red herring... I didn't say a word. I... No one believes me. I didn't kill Casumaru. I didn't at all...

"Looks like we found our killer." Amairi snickered.

Asami looks over at me. I didn't dare look back. I could tell by her presence that she was in disbelief. "A-Aya... Say something!"

Tears flowed down her face. Aya looks over at Asami and gives a weak smile as tears roll down her own face as well.

"Asami... Make the closing argument. Conclude the trial, for me." Aya spoke weakly.

The poet wiped her eyes. She didn't want to do it at all. But she had to. Right? Asami takes off her head-band as a tuck of hair pokes out from her head. Aya's tuck of hair slowly died like a flower and finally fell on her hair.

"Th-This is what happened..." Asami wipes her eyes as she speaks to the ultimate students.

"The killer met up with a group of other 'classmates' as there was a meet-up in the storage unit, not knowing that Casumaru had joined them uninvited. Azura and the killer spent time together in the storage unit as Azura asked the killer to watch him as he jammed the door. The killer used this time to quietly sneak away and take Ohashi's vase that was occupied by Rani. To their luck, Rani and Suzuki had his back turned. The killer took the vase and hid it before walking back where Azura was jamming the lock. Azura and the killer then went to a nearby shelf where Azura asked them to draw a map. This was going against their plans but in order to not seem suspicious they obliged. Drawing the map. As the killer was listening to Azura's orders... Azura placed their hair tie that they flicked on him, back on the shelf. Right on cue, Kaori the Ultimate Misfortune, found the bomb the killer had planted. The killer hid their notebook as Azura grabbed the bomb and tossed it into the air. Before the bomb exploded, the killer grabbed Azura's vase and dropped it on Casumaru who so happened to join the group which they didn't notice. The killer waited until their sight of vision was back and climbed down the shelf they were on. They killed Casumaru without noticing their hair tie fell near the crime scene. They proceeded to go towards the door to make themselves seem innocent not knowing a witness saw them run towards the door before running back. This was almost the perfect murder... Only if they picked up a valuable piece of evidence and didn't agree to Azura's request. Isn't that right, A-Aya Sunhii?"

Asami shouted as she pointed towards Aya. The brown haired girl sighed. As tears stream down her face.

"Y-Yeah you got me..." Aya confessed.

"Wait you're admitting it just like that?" Amairi looks at Aya with disbelief on her face.

"All evidence pointed towards me. There is nothing I can do besides accept the fact that I did it." Aya sighs. Although I didn't... Aya thought.

"Oh you all know who the blackened is? Puhuhu~ Then it's vooooting timeeee!"

After everyone had voted, Monokuma arose from his seat. Looking at his students as a wide smile spreads on his robotic face. "Everyone voted for... Aya Sunhii as the blackened! Good job everyone! Have any words before you get punished?" The bear looks at the girl as she sighs.

"Yeah... I just want to say thank you everyone. I have bonded with you guys a bit. You all are amazing. Except you Azura. So thank you. Asami... Please make everyone escape. Let everyone live. I'll accept my punishment... Even though I didn't kill Casumaru Tark. Azura... Tell everyone your plan now." Aya wishes.

"Plan...?" Mozuno looks at the match-maker.

"Yep! My plan! The real reason for the investigation was to stop a possible murder from happening and... To uncover the mastermind!" Azura smiled as he stared at everyone. "But guess I failed because Casumaru really became a whack-a-mole!" Azura laughed as everyone stared at the boy in shock.

"You psycho!" One person shouted. It was all inaudible. People were screaming, arguing, and just going crazy. It all went silent when Monokuma spoke up.

"Puhuhu~ As much as I love this despair we need to do Aya's execution!" Monokuma laughed as a button slowly lifted itself from the ground.  
"E-Execution..? Don't do this! Please! I-I didn't kill anyone! Please!" Aya looks over at the bear. Her face filled with fear as tears continued to spill from her eyes like a waterfall.

Monokuma didn't even respond nor look at Aya for a while, but eventually, he muttered under his breath, "Really? Well then, that's even more despair-inducing~!"

He grabbed a wooden hammer and said soul crushing words... "It's punishment time!~" Monokuma jumped as he pressed the button gleefully.

Aya Sunhii has been found guilty! Time for punishment!

Aya stood at her podium. Her eyes closed as she waits for something to grab her. Anything. But nothing grabs her. Until she opens her eyes. A chain shot down from the ceiling and wrapped around her neck. Pulling her up at an alarming speed. The Journalist reached her arm out for someone to grab it. Hoping someone could save her. But no one grabbed her arm as she was forcibly taken away.

As the chain pulls Aya away, the students look to the side to see where Aya got taken. The girl was forcibly sat down on a wooden table with a wooden desk right in front of her. Stacks and stacks of paper dropped onto her desk from above. In front of the papers was a quill and ink. Aya looked around. Not being able to move her legs. Only her arms. In front of her was a giant clock. Probably the size of an office building.

The big arrow of the clock suddenly struck midnight.

The Last Entry.

The Ultimate Journalist's execution.

In front of the clock, dropped a person. They appeared to be an older sibling. Aya watched as the arrow of the clock struck one. The tick of the clock fell and squashed the older sibling. The rope that was holding Aya's legs still sent electrifying shocks through her body. She screamed as she could feel her body get slowly cooked alive. Grabbing the paper, feather and quill, Aya got to work.

Writing down on the paper as fast as she can. Each time the big arrow stuck an hour, another family member got pushed in. The tick falls and squashes the siblings. Each time Aya wrote down a lie or a truth, Aya got electricuted. This went on for several hours.

Before her parents get released to get killed, Aya drops the feather and lifts up the paper. Her hair was standing up and a mess. Smoke was releasing from Aya by the minute. A Journalist looking Monokuma walks up to Aya. He looks at the paper. Monokuma grabs the feather and writes down:

"Revising?"

Aya was mortified. The look on her face as she looks at her mother gets released from the clock. Holding a hand out and screaming before the arrow finally hits the final arrow and crushes her mother. The clock starts shaking and trembling. Monomon walks up to the clock. Gently tapping it before it fell on Aya. Crushing her to her death. Pink, cartoon-like blood splattered all over the floor.

"This... Can't be happening." Mozuno covered his mouth as he took a few steps back.

Lena looks over at me. "Asami, are you okay..?"

I grab a handful of my hair as a blood chilling scream of agony escapes me. "AYA!!" I screamed as hiccups of sobs and gasps for air escaped me. No. No. Please- No. She's alive! She HAS to be. Right? Right? I tried to comfort myself until...

"Whew! That was an exciting way to die!" Monokuma laughed as he walked to the rest of us.

She's... Dead... Right in front of us. I... Couldn't save her... I looked up as I saw everyone staring at the blood that was leaking underneath the clock. My vision suddenly started to get dizzy as I can feel myself start to get light-headed. My face felt as if it were on fire and as if my heart completely stopped pumping out blood.

Azura took a few steps back from the scene. A hand over his mouth as he whispered to himself. Luckily I was able to hear him. He said: "She... Wasn't the killer..." Regret was very much visible on his face. He turned around to notice my face was getting paler by the second. "Asami! Are you okay!?" He called out. He was about to go grab me before someone hit his arm away.

The voices were faint. Becoming a faint memory...

"Don't touch her you pervert! No- Psychopath!" Someone shouted. I began to rock. I couldn't hold on much longer.

My vision went black.

Chapter one. Despair Lives On! End.

Remaining Students: ...13..?


End file.
